1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method, and more particularly, to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method for subjecting a substrate such as a silicon wafer to substrate processing such as film formation for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a substrate processing apparatus, there exists a single substrate or a small number of substrates processing type apparatus in which a substrate is processed one sheet by one sheet or a small number of sheets by a small number of sheets, and a batch type substrate processing apparatus in which a large number of substrates are processed at a time. In the batch type substrate processing apparatus, usually, substrates are transferred into the apparatus in a state where twenty five substrates are loaded at a time in a substrate cassette which is an open type accommodating container or in an FOUP (Front Opening Unified Pod) which is a closed type accommodating container, and one hundred wafers are processed in one processing step (hereinafter referred to as one batch). In this case, in order to enhance the throughput, fourteen accommodating containers in total are accommodated in the substrate processing apparatus for accommodating wafers for two batches including dummy wafers, monitor wafers, fill-dummy wafers and the like in addition to product wafers.
In a production factory of a semiconductor device and the like, an apparatus for processing a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer is usually disposed in a clean room. In this case, it is preferable that an area occupied by the apparatus is smaller. However, a substrate processing apparatus in which a large number of substrate accommodating containers are accommodated as described above occupies a large area, and it has been desired to reduce an apparatus occupying area.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a substrate processing apparatus, including a rotation accommodating shelf capable of accommodating a plurality of accommodating containers in which substrates are to be loaded and having a rotation mechanism for rotating the rotation accommodating shelf, and a transfer machine for transferring the plurality of accommodating containers to the rotation accommodating shelf, wherein
the plurality of accommodating containers are respectively disposed on radial lines, which radiate from a rotation center of the rotation accommodating shelf, such that each accommodating container is respectively inclined in a horizontal plane in a same fixed direction with respect to a radial line.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a substrate processing apparatus, including:
a rotation accommodating shelf capable of accommodating a plurality of accommodating containers in which substrates are to be loaded, and a transfer machine for transferring the plurality of accommodating containers to the rotation accommodating shelf, wherein
the plurality of accommodating containers are respectively disposed on radial lines, which radiate from a rotation center of the rotation accommodating shelf, such that each accommodating container is respectively inclined in a horizontal plane in a same fixed direction with respect to a radial line.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a substrate processing apparatus, including:
a rotation accommodating shelf capable of accommodating a plurality of accommodating containers in which substrates are to be loaded, and a transfer machine for transferring the plurality of accommodating containers to the rotation accommodating shelf, wherein
the plurality of accommodating containers are respectively disposed on radial lines, which radiate from a rotation center of the rotation accommodating shelf, such that each accommodating container is respectively inclined in a horizontal plane in a same fixed direction with respect to a radial line; and
the accommodating container is disposed to be inclined with respect to the radial line such that the transfer machine can send or receive the accommodating container at an accommodating container sending/receiving position where the transfer machine sends the accommodating container which is to be disposed in the rotation accommodating shelf or receive the accommodating container disposed in the rotation accommodating shelf.